Gold Rush
Formerly Clash of the Champions. Typically at this event, every single championship is on the line. Since the establishment of PCWL's very own Brand Extension in October/November 2016, one inter-promotional Money in the Bank Ladder Match was featured for 2017, and two were featured in 2018 (one for Heat, and one for Thunder). 'Gold Rush 2016' Card * 1''' - Elimination order: Vlad Plasmius, Iron Man, Captain America '''Gold Rush 2017 Card * 6''' - Goku came down to the ring during the match with a chair, appearing to help Spider-Man, but then hitting him with the chair and assisting Gohan, who then hit the Masenko for the pinfall and the title. '''Gold Rush 2018 Card * 2''' - Deadpool was supposed to be in the match, but he voluntarily gave up his spot, and thus, Chuck Norris was selected to take his place in that match. * '''3 - Conor McGregor was suspended on April 6, 2018, due to "the bus incident" in Brooklyn at a UFC press conference. His status for this match was "up in the air" for a short time as a result before his suspension was lifted on April 11. * 8''' - If Gohan retained the title, Goku would've been forced to re-join the Super Saiyan Squad and Naruto would've been gone from PCWL for good. Since Naruto won the title, Gohan joined D-Generation X along with Goku and Naruto. Also, if any member of the Super Saiyan Squad interfered in the match, Gohan would've automatically had to forfeit the title to Naruto and join DX as a result. Towards the end of the match, Naruto was about to hit a Shonen Jump on Gohan, but then the lights got turned out, during which Naruto got attacked, supposedly by the Super Saiyan Squad. After the lights came back on, Gohan pinned Naruto to seemingly retain the title, but Thunder Commissioner Tony Stark stepped in to interrupt Gohan and perhaps strip him of his title, then Naruto intervened, opting instead to have Stark restart the match, to which Stark agreed. After the bell re-rang, Gohan got in Goku's face, provoking Goku to hit Gohan with the Kamehameha Driver, and then count the 1-2-3 for Naruto. After the match, Gohan gave the title to Naruto as a show of respect as Gohan, Goku, and Naruto all celebrated together in the ring. Broly interrupted the celebration, only to get a three-on-one beatdown by all three men as a result. The newly reformed DX then celebrated as the show finally went off the air. * After the Heat Tag Team Championship match, Vlad Masters (Heat Commissioner) and Robin (PCWL President and CEO) had a confrontation and had a war of words over who wielded the most "power" between the two. * Sometime right before the Flaming Skull Championship match, Balthazar Bratt (Heat Money in the Bank Ladder Match Winner) confronted Chris Danger (Thunder Money in the Bank Ladder Match Winner) and discussed their chances of cashing in their contracts successfully, either that night or in the future, before Danger challenged Bratt to a match anytime, anyplace. '''Gold Rush 2019 * 3 '- Naruto beat up Luffy after the match. Luffy was diagnosed with a severe concussion and thus will be out of PCWL action indefinitely. * '''7 '- After the match, '''The Trollhunter (hailing from Arcadia Oaks) '''debuted and attacked Elric, capping it off with a Black Mass in the ring. '''Gold Rush 2020 Category:Current Monthly Mega Events